Losing Bobbi
by b.bumblebee
Summary: Falling from the portal, Tony had changed. When his best friend, who stood by him through everything can't handle him pushing her away, she leaves. How will Tony react when he could possibly lose the person who was most important to him? (Bad Summary- Please just read and give it a chance!)


**Hey! Here's a little one shot that I have been fiddling with for awhile. Please read and review. Enjoy**

* * *

Tony stared at the portal ahead of him, the nuke on his back as he led it away from New York and far into the sky. He knew what the possibilities were once he left the universe, and for once he would say he wasn't doing it as a stunt. He knew there were two options, take the nuke out of the universe risking his life, or letting it go and killing millions. It seemed like an easy decision.

"Would you like to make a call sir?" JARVIS asked, his voice somber.

"Yeah might as well." Tony nodded knowing the chances he was taking and that it could very well be the last of him.

"Who shall I put on?" JARVIS questioned.

"Put Pepper on," Tony said thinking of the CEO first. He watched as her picture came on the screen signaling that Jarvis was calling her. He watched as it rang and rang before it got to voice mail, he couldn't but regret wasting his one call on her. As her picture went away, he couldn't help but think about his best friend, whom he should have called instead and now he was nearing the portal without hearing her voice again.

* * *

Bobbi walked down into his lab rolling her eyes at the loud music playing, Dr. Banner hot on her heels as they walked into the view of his study.

"Tony, Bruce is here to see you. He said it's important." She said with a small smile in Bruce's direction.

"Tell him to go away." Tony didn't glance up.

"He's already here, Tony." Bobbi frowned. Glancing at the doctor giving him a small apologetic smile only to see him shrug it off. Tony had been in a funk lately and as of yet, nothing was bringing him out of it. Bobbi watched as Tony glanced up before turning back to his work not bothering to say hello to the doctor. "What is it?"

"Hello to you too," Bruce mumbled. "I was just wanting to see how you were doing?"

"Fine. Why does everyone ask me that? It's not like I went out of the universe or anything." Tony snipped sick of everyone asking the same questions over and over again. Bobbi sighed before sitting down in her chair, yes her chair in Tony's lab. Not many could say Tony Stark made room for them in his life. Yet he made her a spot in his lab, according to him after he got fed up with her taking over a busy area and getting in the way. Somehow she didn't believe his reasoning. Now there were three tables set up against each other in the shape of a U but with no space between them. Whatever his reasoning was, she was quiet honored to have her own area in his lab. Pepper was not usually allowed in his lab if he was working, unless she had to drop something off. Bobbi opened her purse and started to go through it not listening to what the men were talking about; some science mumble jumble.

She was so absorbed in her work and organizing bills, she jumped in shock when she saw Pepper standing in front of Tony, yelling at him about something. Bruce was staring at the table he was working at looking clearly uncomfortable at observing the fight.

"You need to find someone to take to the gala, Tony." Pepper sighed. "I can call up a favor from one of the dating companies."

"No! I am not going with some sleaze." Tony said looking offended that she would ever consider that as an option. "Bobbi will go with me, won't you?" Tony said as if just remembering she was there.

"I can't," she said shaking her head. She was about to explain why when Tony cut her off.

"Please, that way we both won't have to go alone." Tony pleaded.

"Actually _Anthony_ ," She snapped hurt that he would think so little of her, "I already have a date, thank you very much." She said grabbing her once organized things and shoving them in a bag destroying the progress she had made. She wouldn't let him see the hurt on her face. "I have to go, I'll see you later Bruce." Patting the man on the shoulder, squeezing slightly trying to give him the strength he would need to deal with Tony.

Bobbi couldn't look at Tony, she had no idea what she was supposed to say to him, she couldn't even bare to look at him. She's known him since she was 16, they've been through a lot together but she wasn't sure how much more she would be able to take. Yes, she never had a serious relationship that lasted longer than a few weeks. But that wasn't for the lack of trying, she wanted a relationship but because her weird relationship with Tony always scared away guys.

Once she was sitting in the safety of her car she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text before pulling out of the drive feeling a tear hit her cheek.

It didn't take her long to reach her destination, she walked into the bar with determination. It was only one in the afternoon but she knew he would be working and right now she just needed someone to talk to.

"Bobbi?" She heard a male call, she turned her attention to him a big smile on her face.

"Finn," She smiled, happy to see him. "I need a big favor." She said sliding on to the bar stool gladly taking the glass of water he set in front of her.

"Oh no," he teased. "What does that mean?"

"It means I need you to pull out your nicest suit and get it cleaned. I need you to take me to a big gala so I don't look like an idiot." Bobbi spoke putting her best puppy dog face on hoping he would agree, which she knew he would; he was her rock.

"Bobbi," He groaned, "I don't even think I fit into my suit."

"Please, I know you don't like to be dragged into these functions, but Tony doesn't have a date, and then he just assumed that I was dateless." She said running her finger through a puddle of water that came off her glass.

"Ah Tony, he sure does a number on you." He said with a frown setting down a glass he was drying. He's know Bobbi for about 5 years now and knew all about Tony through her. He typically was the one she went to when Tony hurt her feelings, he's never met him; he really had no desire. Finn knew that Tony had no clue about his and Bobbi's friendship, which didn't bother him, Bobbi told him many times she just needed something that was hers and only hers.

"Want some help?" Bobbi asked gesturing to all the dishes behind the bar.

"Bobbi, you don't have to do that. I honestly should pay you for helping here so much." Finn laughed. She didn't mind, it gave her something to do. Something she actually had to work to get paid. She worked for Tony, but he paid her way too much for as little as her job required. But as he always said he took care of his friends. She was basically just a backup Pepper, and she knew when it came between her and Pepper she would be second. He had the biggest crush on Pepper, he just needed her to see that and give him a chance. Bobbie tried her hardest to not let it bother her but sometimes it was hard, she loved Tony. All he had to do was see her, really see her and notice that she would be there for him through thick and thin.

"So, was that a yes?" Bobbi asked sliding around the bar and started stacking the clean cups.

"You know it is." Finn said smiling glad to see her happy.

"Thank you so much! Finn you're the best, seriously. I don't know what I would do without you." She said throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Tony?" Bruce asked turning away from the computer. Tony didn't bother to look up from his Iron man suit.

"What's up?" Tony asked.

"How are you doing?" Bruce asked with a knowing look. Looking up at Bruce, the way he was looking at him made him want to just spill his guts.

"I'm fine." Tony shrugged turning back to his suit.

"Are you sure? You've been acting really weird. And what's going on with you and Pepper?"

"We just are friends."

"That's clear, but why? I thought you were hoping for more."

"I just don't think were right for each other. I thought we would be but I just realized that it wouldn't work."

"Does it have anything to do with Bobbi?" Bruce asked watching as Tony's hand slipped on his suit, as he said Bobbi's name.

"Why would you say that?" Tony asked his voice uncharacteristically shaky.

"Because I see the way you look at her, more importantly I see the way she looks at you."

"How does she look at me?" Tony asked with a confused look on him face.

"If you haven't noticed, maybe I shouldn't tell you." Bruce shrugged before standing up and gathering his work to take with.

"Bruce, don't leave me hanging! How does she look at me?" Tony demanded egger to find out what he was missing.

"See you tomorrow Tony." Bruce said with a small smile.

That night Tony didn't get any sleep, but it wasn't only because of his nightmares, it was also because he couldn't stop thinking about what Bruce mentioned about Bobbi. It drove him crazy to be out of the loop of things, and for it to concern Bobbi, he felt even worse. She was his best friend and he felt horrible that he didn't notice if she was action funny around him. He glanced at the clock and seeing that it was only two in the morning he picked up his cell and called her. He knew it was probably what some considered to be rude but he didn't care, he just needed to talk to her. It rang four times before Tony gave up, as soon as he dialed he knew he should have hung up, he shouldn't have rang her. He wasn't even sure what he was going to ask her.

Bobbi had been avoiding Tony ever since the day he hurt her feelings and she went to Finn. Now she was regretting it because not only was he worried about why she hadn't been around, but it was also the night of the gala and the first time she would see him face to face in four days. She only hoped that Tony was on his best behavior tonight. Just as she finished drying her hair, she heard a knock on her door before it opened and Finn walked in. She couldn't help but smile at how nice he looked, he was an extremely handsome man, and if she didn't have her heart set on a man who would never see her as more than a friend, she would find herself falling for Finn.

"Ok you can laugh now," Finn said with a smile, tugging on the end of his tux jacket.

"NO, Finn you look great. I can't believe you're in a tux." She said with a smile. She walked over to him, and couldn't help but run her hands down the front of the jacket.

"Well I know how fancy these things are, and I didn't want to look sloppy standing next to your beautiful self." Finn said with a blush, his blue eyes looking everywhere but her.

"You are the best! " She squealed throwing her arms around him giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Bobs I think you're getting by suit all wet," He said shifting slightly. She pulled away, forgetting that she was only in her slightly damp towel.

"Sorry," She apologiesed. Bobbi made her way into her closet and slipping in to her dress. "Can you zip me?"

They were sitting at the table, Tony no where in sight. She knew he loved to come to these functions late so she wasn't too concerned by it but she was more worried about if he found a date or not.

"Do you want a drink?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, just whatever." She nodded knowing that he knew what she liked. "Thank you." She smiled.

Bobbi looked around the room watching the people mingle, there were many couples on the dance floor, and she couldn't help but smile at their happiness. Out of the corner of her eye she could see someone making their way to her, catching many people's attention. She looked over to see Tony making his way to her, and plopped down in Finn's empty seat.

"So where's your date?" Tony asked in such a way that it sounded likes he assumed that she came alone despite the fact that she told him that she had one.

"He's getting us drinks." Bobbi said, before looking down at her dress.

"You look gorgeous, whoever picked out that dress was a genius." He smirked before looking around. "I don't see anyone making their way over."

"He's getting drinks Tony." She snapped. "Where's your date?"

"I came alone, just in case."

"Just in case of what? You planning on hooking up with someone here?"

"No. Just in case you needed a last minute date."

Bobbi stared at him, jaws dropped. She had no idea why he was so insistent that she couldn't get a date, it was insulting. She couldn't believe he thought so little of her.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" She asked suddenly causing him to frown.

"No, why-," She cut him off.

"Do I have a horrible personality?"

"What? No of course not," Tony frowned not sure what she was getting at.

"Then why do you think it's impossible for me to have a date," She demanded before standing as she saw that Finn was making his way over. She got up and met him halfway, never looking back at Tony.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked setting the drinks down on an empty tray.

"Let's just go," She shook her head before taking his hand and leading him in the other direction. They were nearly half way to the door, when she heard Tony calling her name. She debated about not turning around but she knew she just needed to get things of her chest and move on. She had built up her hurt for nearly all of their friendship and she couldn't take much more.

"Bobbi," Tony said catching up with them and grabbing her elbow. She could feel Finn tense as she turned to confront Tony. "I'm sorry, please just tell me what I did."

"Tell you what you did?" She gasped even more frustrated that he didn't even know what he was apologizing for. "That's the problem Tony, you don't know what you've done you never tried to understanding me. We may be friends, but you have never noticed me unless you needed something. I've watched you sleep around, obsess about Pepper, but you've never given me the time of the day. After New York you changed, you started to notice me but never in the best way. You've constantly insulted my appearance by always assuming I wouldn't have a date. I have had dates in the past but they never worked because my relationship and feelings for you." Bobbi said tears pouring down my face as she stared at Tony's shocked expression. "It will never be me, it's always someone else. That's fine, I need to move on. I don't think I can do this anymore, it's not healthy." She shook her head moving away from Tony's outstretched hand.

"Bobbi, please." Tony said his eyes showing his heartbreak.

"No Tony, I can't waste anymore of my time waiting for the impossible." She turned her head to look at Finn who was standing there with a sad expression on his face, hurting for her. "Can we get out of here?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded tucking her into his side, glancing at Tony. The billionaire looked shocked, but at the same time Finn could see the panic in his eyes, the hurt and regret.

Tony loved her, he was just too late.

 **(Two weeks later)**

Tony sat at his desk, drawing out some new designs for his suit. He hadn't been sleeping well and hadn't been able to focus on anything besides Bobbi. Not liking how the design turned out he crumpled up the paper before throwing it into the trash along with all the other things he had been working on. He hadn't had any contact with Bobbi, the last thing he got was her resignation letter. Even then he didn't see her because she gave it to Pepper first and then Pepper passed it on. Tony frowned and pulled out the letter, he still had to sign it and give it to her. Tony picked up his pen, put it to the paper and then hesitated. If he signed this he would have no other connection to her. She was avoiding him and that was clear, no matter how many calls or texts he's sent her he got nothing in return. He had to find some way to fix this, he just had too.

Picking up his keys, he knew what he had to do. He had to go to her and make her forgive him. Tony was many things and persistent was one of his best qualities.

Tony sighed, he could hear her through her apartment door and couldn't help but be hesitant.

Before he lost his courage he knocked on the door. She open with a smile on her face before she saw him. To see her whole demeanor change at the sight of him hurt, but he knew he deserved it.

"What are you doing here Tony?" She asked, ready to shut the door in his face.

"I need to talk to you." Tony responded. Seeing that she wasn't planning on responding he quickly went to apologize.

"I am so sorry. I just-," he faltered, lost. "You know I'm not good with my feelings. I was so concerned with myself and I just couldn't allow myself to be out in the position where I could lose you."

"You already have, Tony." She whispered.

"I know. I just need another change. Let me show you how important you are to me by giving me one more chance. I need you Bobbi, I love you." He spoke eyes darting around before locking on her.

"Don't just say anything because your panicking." Bobbi snapped. She was sure he was just trying to get her to come back to him by telling her what she wanted to hear.

"Bobbi, please." Tony spoke. She stood still watching him, this was what she wanted. Right? She wanted him to realize that she was actually there, that she wasn't just stuck with him. She had options, he wasn't the center of her world.

Bobbi watched the emotion pass through his eyes. She knew him well enough to know that he meant it.

"This is it. I can't go through this again." She whispered. With a small smile Tony wrapped his arms around her relishing in the opportunity. He wasn't going to pass her up, not again. The battle of New York, made him realize that as Iron Man, he could be killed in duty. He knew now, that he didn't want to spend any more time hiding his feelings. He saw what was out there, in space. Who knew when they would strike but when they did he could truthfully say that he was happy with his life.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading, it would mean a lot to receive some feedback. Please review!**


End file.
